culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Last Train to Clarksville
| Producer = | Last single = | This single = "Last Train to Clarksville" (1966) | Next single = "I'm a Believer" (1966) }} "Last Train to Clarksville" was the debut single by The Monkees. It was released August 16, 1966 and later included on the group's 1966 self-titled album, which was released on October 10, 1966.The Monkees Greatest Hits Rhino Entertainment R2 75785 Liner notes The song, written by Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart was recorded at RCA Victor Studio B in Hollywood on July 25, 1966 and was already on the Boss Hit Bounds on 17 August 1966. The song topped the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on November 5, 1966. Lead vocals were performed by The Monkees' drummer Micky Dolenz."Last Train to Clarksville" Songfacts.com "Last Train to Clarksville" was featured in seven episodes of the Monkees TV show; the most for any Monkees song. Song The song, written by the songwriting duo Tommy Boyce and Bobby Hart, has been compared to The Beatles' "Paperback Writer", particularly the "jangly" guitar sound, the chord structure, and the vocal harmonies. The Beatles song had been number one in the US charts three months earlier. The lyrics tell of a man phoning the woman he loves, urging her to meet him at a train station in Clarksville before he must leave, possibly forever. The Vietnam War was then going on, and what was not made explicit was that the song was about a soldier leaving for the war zone. It is often said that the song refers to Clarksville, Tennessee, which is near Fort Campbell, Kentucky, the home of the 101st Airborne Division, which was then serving in Vietnam. However, according to songwriter Bobby Hart, it was not specifically written with that town in mind. Hart said: "We were just looking for a name that sounded good. There's a little town in northern Arizona I used to go through in the summer on the way to Oak Creek Canyon called Clarksdale. We were throwing out names, and when we got to Clarksdale, we thought Clarksville sounded even better. We didn't know it at the time, but there is an Army base near the town of Clarksville, Tennessee — which would have fit the bill fine for the story line. We couldn't be too direct with The Monkees. We couldn't really make a protest song out of it — we kind of snuck it in." Though "Clarksville" is in the song title, the video accompanying the song on the Monkees' TV show showed a sign pointing to "Clarkesville." Hart got the idea for the lyrics when he turned on the radio and heard the end of The Beatles' "Paperback Writer". He thought Paul McCartney was singing "Take the last train", and decided to use the line when he found out McCartney was actually singing "Paperback Writer". Hart knew that The Monkees TV series was pitched as a music/comedy series in the spirit of The Beatles movie A Hard Day's Night, so he knew emulating The Beatles would be a winner. To do that, he made sure to put a distinctive guitar riff in this song, and wrote in the "Oh No-No-No, Oh No-No-No" lyrics as a response to The Beatles's famous "Yeah Yeah Yeah". Although LA's "Wrecking Crew" provided the instrumentals for many early Monkees' songs, Boyce and Hart's band the Candy Store Prophets did the session work for this song. The lead guitar was written and played by Louie Shelton.Obituary: Jesse Ed Davis, LA Times, 24 June 1988 Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Covers Riblja Čorba version }} "Zadnji voz za Čačak" (trans. "Last train to Čačak") is a song by Serbian and former Yugoslav rock band Riblja Čorba, from their 1987 album Ujed za dušu. B-side features the song "Lud sto posto" ("100% Crazy"). The single was not available in the shops, but given as a gift with an issue of Politika Ekspres Track listling #"Zadnji voz za Čačak" - 2:44 #"Lud sto posto" - 4:15 Personnel *Bora Đorđević - vocal *Miša Aleksić - bass guitar *Vidoja Božinović - guitar *Nikola Čuturilo - guitar *Vicko Milatović - drums Other versions *Ed Bruce covered the song in a March 1967 single on RCA. *Bluegrass artists Jim & Jesse McReynolds recorded an instrumental version on their 1972 Hilltop Records album "Mandolin Workshop". *A cover by Plastics appears on the 1979 album Welcome Plastics. A rerecorded version was released on a flexi-disc coupled with the 1981 album Welcome Back. *A cover by Cassandra Wilson appears on her 1995 album New Moon Daughter. *On January 15, 2008, a cover of the song was made available as downloadable content for the music video game series Rock Band. *The January 2009 issue of PlayStation: The Official Magazine lists The Monkees' "Last Train to Clarksville" as fourth on its list of Rock Band s "Five Most Unexpectedly Rockin' Downloadable Songs"."Rock Band Five Most Unexpectedly Rockin' Downloadable Songs", PlayStation: The Official Magazine (January 2009): 58. References External links * * "Zadnji voz za Čačak" at Discogs Category:1966 singles Category:1966 songs Category:The Monkees songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Song recordings produced by Bobby Hart Category:Song recordings produced by Tommy Boyce Category:Songs about telephone calls Category:Songs about trains Category:Songs written by Bobby Hart Category:Songs written by Tommy Boyce Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings